The school
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi has to leave home and attend school, but its with a twist...he unless there's a miracle Yugi likely won't make it until graduation. And things get more intersting when the top student takes an interest in Yugi. YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…though the concept of this civilization that the story is set in IS mine. I came up with it about 6 months ago when my sister and I were trying to come up with an idea for a comic book that she's illustrating. SO DON'T STEAL IT.

Chapter 1: Leaving home and settling in

Yugi woke up to the sound of his grandfather yelling from down the stairs. After delaying the inevitable for as long as possible, which was all of five minutes, Yugi climbed out of bed and got dressed in the only outfit that hadn't been packed. Because today was the day that Yugi would be leaving his hometown and going to _the school_. Yugi knew that the school probably had a name, but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was called. 'I'll probably find out when I get there.' Yugi thought before he headed down the stairs.

His grandfather had made Yugi's favorite breakfast, and his mother looked like she had been crying, though she tried to hide it when Yugi walked into the room. It seemed like everyone knew that this might very well be the last time they would ever see Yugi again. Because, well that was the way _the school _worked. When you turned 15 you were enrolled as a student, and legally compelled to attend. If you didn't show up and anyone found out about it you could, and would be killed for insubordination. And there was one other thing about _the school _failure was completely unacceptable. Students who weren't able to keep up, who fell behind, or who just plain struggled ended up dead. And since this school didn't really focus on academics…it was more of a skill based school, no one thought that Yugi stood a chance.

It was also one that no one thought Yugi was going to be able to pass, because well he was known as being both physically weaker than everyone around him…and on top of that he was clumsy. Both of which basically guaranteed that this school was basically a death sentence. Though, Yugi's friend Jou had promised that he would do his best to keep Yugi out of trouble and make sure he got back home, but there would be only so much Jou could do…assuming Jou could do anything at all. Since, if they weren't placed into the same groups of study then Jou wouldn't be seeing Yugi much, if at all.

Yugi sat down and silently ate his breakfast with his mother and grandfather…or more like his idly picked at his food for some reason he didn't have that much of an appetite. The tranquil breakfast was interrupted by a loud knock on the Moto's front door. Solomon set down his fork and went to answer the door. After a few moments he came back in and shook his head. Yugi set down his fork and sighed, knowing that the person as the door was from _the school _and was here to collect Yugi and the others who have become of age from his village and take them to _the school._ Yugi slowly stood up and hugged both his mother and his grandfather.

"I love you both, and who knows…I might actually by some miracle be able to see you guys again." Yugi said calmly. Solomon nodded as he walked out with Yugi, in order to help him carry his bags.

"I know you'll do your best and make us proud my boy. I'll see you in the summer." Solomon said, and Yugi could tell that Solomon didn't really believe what it was he was saying, but hoped with all his heart that was he was saying would be true. Yugi hugged his grandfather one last time before climbing into the vehicle that would take him to his doom.

Once on board he stopped the mop of blond hair that characterized his best friend Jou. Yugi went and sat next to him. Jou smiled weakly at him.

"Hey bud, how ya holdin up?" Jou asked.

"I'm alright." Yugi said.

"So," Jou said as he looked around, attempting to come up with something to talk about with his usually cheery friend, "what group do you think they'll put us in?" he finally asked.

Yugi shrugged. You see there were many different groups, each of which specialized in a specific trade. The groups were: assassins, thieves, priests, magicians, soldiers, and the most prestigious of all shadows. Shadows were considered to be the jacks of all trade…and had the absolute lowest survival rating, but those that did survive were some of the most powerful people in the kingdom.

Jou nodded realizing that Yugi had no desire to discuss school, and instead settled into a comfortable silence. After all they had a long ride until they arrived. About three hours later the vehicle came to a stop and the door was quickly opened and all seven of the students filed out and followed their silent guide up to the large gothic style castle that was going to be their home…and for some of them their grave.

They entered a large sparsely lit entrance hall where there was an a single cloaked figure standing in the center of the hall and several other, Yugi guessed, students standing slightly behind him. What caught Yugi by surprise was that one of them looked like he could have been Yugi's twin, if Yugi had had a twin…which he didn't. Yugi's twin looked at Yugi for a second and smirked, which sent shivers down Yugi's spine before he walked over and whispered something to the cloaked figure, who nodded to the boy before he walked back to his spot in the line.

"Now, as you are all aware the first thing that is done upon arrival is you are divided into your groups. Classes will begin tomorrow morning, and a representative from your group, the one that will be escorting you to your groups' area, will fill you in on the particular training schedule that you will have to adhere to. Now, listen up while I tell you which group you're going to be placed in." the cloaked figure said.

"Ryou…thief"

"Honda…soldier"

"Jou…priest"

"Anzu…magician"

"Rebecca…magician"

"Malik…assassin"

"And last but not least Yugi…shadow" the cloaked figure called out.

Yugi paled when he heard that he was going to be a shadow…he was really hoping that he would be either a priest, since that was what Jou had been listed as, or a magician since out of all of the groups that was supposed to be the easiest one to complete. Jou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Before he walked towards the tall brunet that was going to lead him back to where ever it was the priests met.

Yugi sighed and turned to look for where he guide was, only to find him standing right in front of him. It was his twin from earlier, though maybe that wasn't really an accurate statement, since there were so many subtle differences between the two. Though, they both had the same unique tri-colored hair, the other boy's had additional blond bangs that stuck up into the black portion of his hair, the other boy also had sharp, angular crimson eyes, unlike Yugi's wide amethyst ones, and their skin tones were different…Yugi's being rather pale when compared to the natural tan that the other boy seemed to possess.

The older boy grabbed Yugi's wrist and began to lead him down one of the schools sparsely lit corridors. "What's your name?" Yugi asked suddenly, though why he didn't know…maybe it was because he wanted to have some sort of conversation…or maybe he just wanted to know the name of the sexy young man that was leading him around by his wrist.

"My name is Yami, Little One." Yami said as turned into another corridor and began to walk down a flight of stairs.

'Yami, that's an interesting name. And a beautiful voice now that I think about it, that deep baritone…its WOAH where did that come from? Bad Yugi, bad.' Yugi thought to himself before he asked, "So, Yami…aren't you supposed to be telling me what it is that I'm supposed to know about being in the shadow group?"

"I'll tell you everything that you need to know in a minute." Yami said as he led Yugi into a room that had about seven or eight other teenagers lounging around. "What are you all slacking off for? You all know that classes resume tomorrow. Get your asses in gear." Yami shouted as he walked across the room, making everyone else jump up and immediately begin reaching for either spell books, or heading off to the training room, with the excuse that they wanted to get some more practice in. Once everyone else had left Yami proceeded down a narrow hallway and placed his hand on a large Oak door a second before pushing it open. Yami walked into the room and pulled Yugi in behind him before closing the door and locking it. After that, he turned to Yugi and smirked. "Sit down Little One, for there's quite a lot of things I am going to fill you in on, and its going to take awhile." Yami said as he gestured for Yugi to sit on the bed. Yugi nodded, signaling for Yami that he could continue.

"First let me say Little One, that I have no doubt in my mind that you will not be able to complete this training on your own, but I'll get back to that in a bit. You will have to attend class from 8 in the morning until 7 at night Monday through Saturday and if you are not it will be expected that you be training or sleeping. If you do not do that, you will not make it. Any questions of what is going to be expected of you?" Yami asked.

"No I understand what the expectations are. Though, I am curious as to why if no one thinks I could make it, why I was placed in this group to begin with?" Yugi asked, because as far as he knew he should have been placed in the group that he stood the best chance of surviving.

"Well, the reason you were placed in this group is because I requested that you be placed in this group." Yami said.

"What! Do you realize that you have basically sentenced me to death by doing that?" Yugi all but shouted.

"Relax, you're going to make it through this, remember I said that you weren't going to be able to make it on your own…however if I help you that will be an entirely different story." Yami said.

"Wait a minute. You're offering to help get me through all this…that's great but, what's the catch?" Yugi asked, because there was absolutely no way that Yami would be offering to help Yugi if there wasn't something in if for him.

"The catch," Yami said as he walked closer to Yugi, "is that you will basically agree to be my mate…and you will play that part until my graduation…after which time you will depart the school with me. For, you see my father is getting on in years and it has been decided that after my graduation I am going to take over for him as ruler. However, in order for me to do this, I need to find a mate, and as soon as I saw you walk through those doors I knew that you were the one. So, are you willing to agree to my terms?" Yami asked he was now standing so close to Yugi that he could feel Yami's breath ghosting over his face.

"And if I were to decline?" Yugi asked, after all it never hurt to know what would happen if you said no.

"If you were to decline, which I can already tell that you won't, I would either a) leave you to handle the challenges that will arise completely unassisted or I could b) kill you now and save you the suffering that you'd be forced to endure." Yami said with a triumphant smirk upon his face.

Yugi sighed; Yami really wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms. Now can I go I need to get some sleep so I'm plenty rested for class tomorrow?" Yugi said.

Yami grinned before he pushed Yugi back onto the bed, "I think not Little One…if you sleep anywhere it will be beside me."

Yugi nodded before he thought of something, "Yami, you do realize that my name's Yugi, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Little One, I am aware that is your name, however I prefer to refer to you as Little One or Aibou…and I will probably only refer to you by your given name when I'm upset with you." Yami said before he pressed his lips to Yugi's neck. At first Yugi tensed, but then he forced himself to relax…he'd just have to get used to this eventually, and trust that Yami wasn't going to hurt him.

A/N: alright this is chapter one…I hope you liked it, as always read and review, I don't get reviews I won't continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…but the school is MINE.

Yugi awoke the next morning by someone roughly shaking him. He slowly blinked open his eyes and came face to face with amused Crimson ones. At first he was confused and then he remembered his agreement with Yami. He was just thankful that Yami hadn't forced him to do anything other than let the other kiss on him before letting him go to sleep.

"Good Morning Little One, now I suggest that you get changed out of your pajamas so that you have time for breakfast before you join the rest of us for training." Yami said.

"Alright Yami." Yugi said with a yawn as he clambered out of bed and pulled some clothes out of his bag. "I'll be ready in a minute." Yugi said before he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Yami chuckled slightly before he rummaged through his trunk for one of his older spell books… 'Yugi'll probably need my help going over some of this stuff, fortunately I took pretty copious notes when I went over it, as well as ideas on how to make them easier to do.' Yami thought as he pulled out the old and weathered book in triumph. 'this'll help Yugi and I also managed to convince Master Crawford to let me be Yugi's sparring partner…so, he'll get someone whose willing to actually show him the ropes, not just someone who'll constantly knock him down. If everything works out, Yugi'll be just fine.' Yami thought before he turned to see Yugi walk out of the bathroom. "Are you ready to go to breakfast Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, Yami I'm ready to go. You'll have to show me the way though, since I don't know my way around here yet." Yugi said.

Yami walked up to Yugi and slid his arm around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry Aibou; I'll get you where you need to go." Yami said before he pressed his lips to Yugi's cheek. Yugi blushed a brilliant shade of red, but other than that, did nothing. "You can trust me."

'Yeah, I can trust that as long as I let you do what you want you won't slit my throat.' Yugi thought before he nodded. "Of course I trust you Yami, now can we please get some breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Of course Little One." Yami said before he scooped Yugi up in his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry Yugi out the door, which seemed to open and close entirely on its own. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, just to make sure that Yami didn't drop him and burying his face in Yami's shoulder, in order to keep the others' unfriendly gazes off him. Yami walked a short ways down the hall before he walked into a small room with a table that had four other people seated eating breakfast. Yami sat down at his place at the head of the table and positioned Yugi comfortably in his lap.

"Aibou, come on you need to eat." Yami sad as he gently rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi looked up and around the room and saw that they were seated at a small table. Yugi made to move, but Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's waist, a silent command to 'stay put.' And since Yugi really didn't want any trouble, he relaxed in Yami's lap and let the other feed him bits of fruit and eggs, for breakfast.

After the rather silent breakfast Yami stood up, once again carrying Yugi. He turned down another corridor and entered a large room that looked kind of like a dojo. Yami carefully set Yugi down and began to stretch. "You might want to begin stretching Aibou, wouldn't want you to pull a muscle." Yami said with a smirk. Yugi sighed but began to stretch. However, there was a question that was on his mind.

"Say, Yami why are we both in the same class? I'm a freshman here and your, well an upperclassman. Shouldn't you be in a different section?" Yugi asked…knowing that Yami was here for class, seeing as how 'class' was supposed to begin in about two minutes.

"Well, Aibou, unlike the other groups the shadows always train together…whether they be freshman or seniors, since there are so few of us, it just doesn't make sense to split us up." Yami explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes…" Yugi began only to be interrupted by the door banging open to reveal a cloaked figure marching confidently into the room. The figure walked to the center of the room and glanced around at all the students, who were stretching. None of them, with the exception of Yugi seemed to have really paid the man any mind.

"Alright class, now its time to resume training. I want you to pair up and work on sparring for two hours…then we'll be working with magic. So, hop to it." The man said before walking over to the side of the room and taking a seat, so he would be able to observe the class.

'Sparring! Oh know. This is not good.' Yugi thought as he hesitantly looked around to see if there was someone that he would stand the slimmest chance against in his first sparring. That was until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Aibou, are you ready to begin? Or do you need more time to stretch?" Yami asked casually.

"I'm finished stretching Yami. Now, I'm just trying to figure out who I should spar with. Everyone here looks like they can…" Yugi started.

"Kick your ass. That's because they can Aibou. But, don't worry; you'll be sparring with me so you'll get plenty of practice and tips on how to improve. You'll be fine." Yami said, in a tone that almost dared Yugi to question Yami's decision to have him as his sparring partner.

"With you, but aren't you…" Yugi began once again.

"The top student here. Yes, I am in fact I technically could have graduated at the end of last year skills wise. The only reason I didn't was because I'm not old enough to graduate. And the law is the law, no exceptions." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Now, if that's all are you ready to begin? Don't worry; I'll go easy on you. We're just going to be working on the basics…I'm not going to be fighting back. Now pick up your training sword." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and picked up a wooden sword and turned to face Yami, who groaned. "What did I do?" Yugi asked confused at what he could have done wrong already.

"You're holding your sword wrong Little One, if you hold it that way you'll either be easily disarmed, or you can end up with an injured wrist, depending on how tightly you're gripping it. You hold it this way." Yami said as he repositioned Yugi's hand on the hilt. "Now, in the future try to remember that." Yami said before he took two steps away from Yugi, holding his own sword out in front of him. "Now, I want you to come at me and try to touch me with your sword in either my chest, neck or head. And while you are doing that make sure to keep your own 'kill zone' covered." Yami continued.

"Like this?" Yugi asked as he lunged forward, aiming straight for Yami's chest, Yami easily deflecting it off to the side.

"Yes, Aibou, but recover quickly, because you just left your chest completely exposed." Yami said.

Yugi quickly pulled his sword back to the center, and after a few more tries, he got the basic idea of what he needed to do. They were actually moving now, Yami backwards, on the defense, and Yugi forwards on the attack, that was until Yugi tripped over his own feet and fell face first on the mat. Yami chuckled. "Aibou, that was actually pretty good. Though, in the future, it might help if you try on your feet."

"Very funny Yami" Yugi said as he stubbornly thrust his sword towards Yami, expecting to catch him off guard…it didn't work, because Yami again easily deflected it, and chuckled louder.

"Nice try Aibou, but you'll have to do better than that." Yami said while Yugi sighed and got to his feet. The two squared off and Yugi resumed trying to touch Yami with his sword.

An hour later Yugi was panting for breath, sparring was a lot more tiring than he had originally thought. Whereas Yami didn't even look winded.

"Come on Aibou, we're about half way through with this. It isn't time for a break." Yami said with a raised eyebrow.

"But, I'm tired Yami. Just give (pant) me a second to (pant) catch my breath." Yugi said.

"Sorry, Aibou, but I can't do that. You're going to have to just suck it up." Yami said, slightly annoyed.

Yugi glared at Yami before straightening up and weakly lunging at him. Yami again deflected it and it took Yugi a few seconds to re-center his sword and attack again. As the two went on Yugi was getting slower and slower, his attacks weaker and weaker.

Finally Yami got sick of it. "Are you even trying Aibou?" Yami snapped before swinging his sword sharply, hooking it so Yugi's was ripped out of his hand and thrown to the floor. Yami then continued forward, causing Yugi to take a step backwards, fall over and be pinned to the ground with Yami's training sword at his throat. Yugi looked up at Yami fearfully for a moment before Yami released him. "Pick up your sword and we'll go again. This time put your heart into it." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't have been happier when the cloaked figure from earlier said that they were finally done with sparring. Yugi was, by that point, so tired he could barely even lift his sword anymore. His entire body ached…and to make matters worse it was only 10 am.

Yami picked up both his and Yugi's swords and put them away. Before coming back to Yugi with some old, worn books.

"Alright Aibou, we're going to be practicing magic for the next two hours, then we'll have an hour break for lunch…and if you're that tired you can take a SHORT nap. Then we'll be doing target practice. That is done on our own…or in this case you will be working with me." Yami said as he took a seat next to Yugi.

Yugi nodded before looking at the book in Yami's hand. "Yami, what is that?" Yugi asked pointing to the book.

Yami smiled, "This, Aibou, was my spell book when I first started here. It not only contains all the easiest spells, but also all my notes on how to make them easier to cast or more effective in general." Yami said, "However, before we even can begin trying to teach you how to cast spells, I have to teach you how to tap into magic period."

Yugi nodded that made perfect sense to him.

"Now Aibou, I need you to close your eyes for me. I want you to block out everything except the sound of my voice alright. Nod if you understand." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, so far this wasn't so bad.

"Alright, now I want you to turn your attention inward…focus on the power that lies dormant within your chest. Can you sense it Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually he did realize that he sensed what Yami was talking about and nodded.

"Excellent Aibou, now I want you to concentrate on that Aibou. I want you to prod it, agitate it, do something that will wake it up." Yami said.

Yugi at first was a bit confused by that but did as Yami said anyway. Though, he didn't feel any different.

"Excellent job Aibou, you tapped into it. Now that you have active, I want you to bend it to your will. In your mind I want you to picture yourself hovering a foot off the floor, see your power lifting you up off the floor." Yami said.

Yugi did just that, but still didn't feel any different.

"Now open your eyes Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise saw that he was floating a foot in the air, completely unsupported. Yugi's eyes widened and the next thing Yugi knew he was back on the floor, and Yami was grinning at him.

"That's excellent. Not only have you been able to tap into your magic, you also mastered, well sort of mastered, levitation. Self levitation is the hardest form or levitation, you did quite well Aibou." Yami said, his eyes shining with pride. "Now that we have that taken care of, let me inform you about the basic principles of magic. There are two different, well technically three types, but we're only concerned with two. Those types are spoken and unspoken magic. As shadows our specialty is unspoken magic…though in rare cases we do utilize spoken magic. Anyway, the idea behind unspoken magic is tapping into your personal power and forcing it to do what you want it to do, like you did when you pictured it lifting you off the ground and holding you in the air.

Yugi nodded, if just picturing things was all magic involved then this would be a piece of cake.

Yami apparently seemed to know what Yugi was thinking because the next thing he said was, "I wouldn't be thinking that magic is easy all the time. First of all levitation is the easiest to perform, and I was talking you through it step by step. But, other spells, like creating light, or forming a shield are much more challenging, especially if you have only a few seconds to do so, not ten minutes like you had to levitate."

Yugi nodded. Over the next hour and 50 minutes, Yugi managed to get the hang of tapping into his magic faster, and completely mastered levitation, he also got a pretty good hang of blocking out light. Though, he could only keep this up for about 5 minutes before his concentration slipped. Still Yugi, couldn't have been happier than when the cloak figure informed them that it was lunch time.

Yami once again picked up Yugi bridal style and carried him to the dining area. And Yugi again ate his food from his spot on Yami's lap. After they were done Yami picked Yugi up again and brought him back to their room.

Once inside Yami sat down on the bed before leaning back and pulling Yugi with him so he was laying down on Yami's chest. "You did very well today Aibou, I'm quite proud of you. Though, we'll have to work on your endurance and concentration that shouldn't be too difficult." Yami said before he kissed Yugi deeply. Yugi couldn't help but moan, Yami was an amazing kisser. And after a few seconds of hesitation he kissed Yami back thinking 'when in Rome.'

A/N: Alright, this should do it for chapter two…chapter three will be the other half of their day. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm glad you all liked it. As always please read and review.


End file.
